List of notable Otis Gen2 elevator installations
This is a list of notable Otis Gen2 elevator installations. This doesn't contains Sigma Muse and Muse NV in this list. Australia New South Wales * Queen Victoria Building, Sydney, New South Wales (replacement of 1987 Johns Perry's) * Sydney Domestic Airport, Sydney, New South Wales * 77 Berry Street, North Sydney, Sydney * Apple Store, Sydney * Westfield Sydney, Sydney Queensland * City Hall, Brisbane, Queensland * Southport Yacht Club, Gold Coast, Queensland * Coomera Indoor Sports Centre, Gold Coast, Queensland * Koola Beach Resort, Bundaberg, Queensland * The Barracks Shopping Centre, Brisbane Victoria * Queen Victoria Village, Melbourne China Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *Apple Store Causeway Bay in Hysan Place at Lee Garden (2012)Hong Kong first full-glass door (without frame) elevator installed. *Tai Kwun, Central (2018, formerly Central Police Station, Central Magistracy and Victoria Prison revitalization project) Kowloon * ( , 2012)Only one of the eleven elevators is Otis Gen2. The other 10 elevators were installed by Schindler.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nujVnqEAYoI *Yau Tong Community Hall, Yau Tong (2012) *MTR Diamond Hill Station (2015) *MTR Hung Hom Station (2016) New Territories *Po Heung Estate, Tai Po (2016) *Lai King Estate, Kwai Chung (2015) *Shek Mun Estate, Sha Tin (2019) *Long Ching Estate, Yuen Long (2016) *Mun Tung Estate, Tung Chung (2018) Lantau Island *Hong Kong Port - Hong Kong-Zhuhai-Macau Bridge (2018) OTIS MRL Hung Hom Station.jpg|MTR Hung Hom Station, from concourse to restaurant level only. Mainland China *Zhangjiang Industrial City, Shanghai Indonesia Jakarta *Plaza Senayan Arcadia (2006) *Oakwood Mega Kuningan Shopping Arcade *Raffles Hotel Jakarta (2013) *One Belpark Mall *Raffles Hotel Jakarta (2013) *Rasuna Epicentrum Mall *Hotel Indonesia Kempinski (2008) *Zara, Grand Indonesia Shopping Town *Lippo Mall Puri (2014) *Harmoni Exchange (2016) *FamilyMart Hayam Wuruk *Illigals Hotel & Club Mangga Besar *Holiday Inn Express Hotel Kemayoran *FamilyMart Kelapa Gading *POP! Hotel Kelapa Gading (2014) *Apotek Super Saver, Kedoya (2014) Otis Gen2 elevator with European fixtures in Indonesia, similar to OTIS 2000 series *Food Centrum, Sunter *PIK Avenue (2016) *AEON Mall Jakarta Garden City (2017) *Jakarta Mass Rapid Transit (Jakarta MRT) **M1 (North-South Line, Phase 1) (2018-2019)Kemajuan Proyek MRT Jakarta per 30 September 2018 *Jakarta LRT - Velodrome Station (Line A) (2018) Bali *Meliá Bali (2016, replacement from 1985 Schindler elevators) *Hilton Garden Inn Ngurah Rai Airport (2015) *Lippo Mall Kuta & Aryaduta Kuta (2012 and 2016 respectively) *Citadines ApartHotel Kuta Beach (2014) *The Stones Legian (2010) *Serela Hotel Legian (2015) *Padma Resort Legian (2010 and 2014) *Sing Ken Ken Lifestyle Boutique Hotel (2012) *Plataran Ubud Hotel (2013) *Padma Resort Ubud (2015) Other cities *Soekarno-Hatta International Airport, Banten *Airport HUB, Banten **Swiss-Belhotel Airport *Mall @ Alam Sutera, Tangerang, Banten (2012) *Grand Galaxy Park Mall, Bekasi (2013) *Bekasi Timur Station, Bekasi (2017) *Cibitung Station, Bekasi (2017) *Cikarang Station, Bekasi (2017) *Cascade Factory Outlet, Bandung (2005) *Padma Hotel Bandung, Bandung *Prima In Hotel, Yogyakarta (2015) *St. Louis Christian High School, Surabaya *MEX, Surabaya *Suroboyo Pedestrian Footbridge, Surabaya (2016) *Amartahills Resort & Hotel Batu (formerly Horison Ultima Batu), Batu *Swiss-Belinn Panakkukang, Makassar Russia *Delovoy Tsentr (Business Center) Metro Station, Moscow (2013 for Line 8A now closed until 2020, 2015 for Line 11) *Bitsevsky Park Metro Station, Moscow (2013) *Spartak Metro Station, Moscow (2013) *Troparёvo Metro Station, Moscow (2014) *Kotel'niki Metro Station, Kotel'niki (2013) *Tekhnopark Metro Station, Moscow (2015) *Rumyantsevo Metro Station, Rumyantsevo (2014-2015) *Salar'evo Metro Station, Salar'evo (2014, Platform elevators only) *Butyrskaya Metro Station, Moscow (2015) *Fonvizinskaya Metro Station, Moscow (2015) *Petrovsko-Razumovskaya Metro Station, Moscow (2014) *Park Pobedy (Victory Park) Metro Station, Moscow (2013) *Minskaya Metro Station, Moscow (2015) *Lomonosovsky Avenue Metro Station, Moscow (2015) *Ramenki Metro Station, Moscow (2015) *Mezhdunarodnaya Metro Station, Moscow *Khovrino Metro Station, Moscow (2016-2017) *Polezhaevskaya Metro Station, Moscow (2016) *Shelepikha Metro Station, Moscow (2016) *Khoroshёvskaya Metro Station, Moscow (2016) *CSKA Metro Station, Moscow (2016) *Petrovsky Park Metro Station, Moscow (2016) *Okruzhnaya Metro Station, Moscow (2017) *Upper Likhobory Metro Station, Moscow (2017) *Seligerskaya Metro Station, Moscow (2017) *Michurinsky Avenue Metro Station, Moscow (2016) *Ozёrnaya Metro Station, Moscow (2016) *Solntsevo Metro Station, Moscow (2017) *Novoperedelkino Metro Station, Moscow (2017) *Savёlovskaya Metro Station, Moscow (2016) *Kosino Metro Station, Moscow (2017) *Dmitrievskogo Street Metro Station, Moscow (2017) *Lukhmanovskaya Metro Station, Moscow (2017) *Nekrasovka Metro Station, Moscow (2017) *Filatov Meadow Metro Station, Moscow (under construction, to be opened on 21st June 2019) *Prokshino Metro Station, Moscow (under construction, to be opened on 21st June 2019) *Ol'khovaya Metro Station, Moscow (under construction, to be opened on 21st June 2019) *Kommunarka Metro Station, Stolbovo (under construction, to be opened on 21st June 2019) *Metropolis Shopping Center, Moscow *Gagarinsky Shopping Center, Moscow *Oceania Shopping Center, Moscow (2014) Moscow Central Circle Station, Moscow * Shelepikha (2016) * Khoroshёvo (2016) * Zorge (2016) * Panfilovskaya (2016) * Streshnevo (2016) * Baltiyskaya (2016) * Koptevo (2016) * Likhobory (2016) * Okruzhnaya (2016) * Vladykino (2016) * Rokossovskogo Boulevard (2016) * Locomotive (2016) * Izmaylovo (2016) * Sokolinaya Mountain (2016) * Andronovka (2016) * Ugreshskaya (2016) * Dubrovka (2016) * Autozavodskaya (2016) * ZIL (2016) Singapore *Gardens By The Bay (2014) *T Galleria by DFS Singapore (2002) *Furama City Centre Hotel (2001, car park) *One Marina Boulevard *Nan Hua Primary SchoolSlightly modernized in 2010 and refurbished in 2014 *Mustafa Centre (2002) *IKEA Alexandra (replacement from Toshiba elevator) *AMK Hub (2006) *W Hotel Sentosa, Sentosa Island (2012) *Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) network: **Downtown Line MRT (2013-2015) **Jurong East MRT Station (2011) **Tanjong Pagar MRT Station **Somerset MRT Station (2009, exit to street) **Orchard MRT Station (2009, exit to street) Thailand Bangkok *The Sense Pinklao *The Up Rama 3 *B Gallery Fashion Arena *Talad Phahurat *Hua Chiew Hospital (New Building) *Seenspace Thonglor *Thanya Shopping Park *The Nine Center Rama 9 *Grand China Hotel Bangkok (Retail bank) *Bangkok Hospital Dental Center *Mission Hospital Other cities *Imagine Village, Pathumthani *BTS Samrong to Kheha Station, Samut Prakarn *Mega Bangna, Samut Prakarn (Foodwalk extension and multi-storey carpark) *The Salaya Mall, Nakhon Pathom *Premium Outlet Udonthani, Udonthani United Kingdom *Westfield Stratford City, London (2010) *St. Pancras Hotel, London (2011) United States *Carilion Parking Deck, Roanoke, VA *Cedars-Sinai Medical Center Parking Deck, Los Angeles, CA *Drury Inn & Suites, Baton Rouge, Los Angeles, CA *Sharp Grossmont Terrace, La Mesa, CAGen2 with Series 1. *Marriott Irvine Spectum Hotel, Irvine, CA (equipped with Otis Compass) *Kennestone Hospital, Marietta, GA *Fashion Outlets of Chicago, Rosemont, IL *Marriott Marquis Downtown Houston, Houston, TX *Westin Memorial City Hotel, Houston, TX *Gateway Shopping Center, Houston, TX *Audi Central, Houston, TX *3 Sugar Creek, Sugar Land, TX *Residence Inn by Marriott Secaucus Meadowlands, Secaucus, NJ *ROW NYC Hotel (Formerly Milford Plaza Hotel), New York City, NY *Tropicana Hotel and Casino (Parking Garage), Atlantic City, NJ *Borgata Hotel and Casino (Parking Garage), Atlantic City, NJ *Hilton Hotel Fort Lauderdale Beach (Street elevator), Fort Lauderdale, FL *Ritz Carlton Charlotte Hotel, Charlotte, NC *Apple Store, Westfield World Trade Center, New York City, NY *Belk, Southpark Mall, Charlotte, NC Other countries *Christ the Redeemer, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *Virgin Store, Montpellier, France *Flunch, Brest, France (2010) *La Finca Business Park, Madrid, Spain *Traders Hotel, Deira, Dubai, United Arab Emirates *Ice Mall, Eilat, Israel (2011) *MRT Sungai Buloh-Kajang Line, Malaysia (2016) *Birch Regency, Penang, Malaysia *Pelangi Mall, Kota Bharu, Kelantan, Malaysia *Phnom Penh International Airport , Phnom Penh, Cambodia *Yangoon International Airport, Yangoon, Myanmar *Hotel Salgar, Via Nuova Marina, Naples, Italy (2007) *Skyline Plaza Shopping Center, Frankfurt, Germany *Club Punta Fuego Resort, Batangas, Philippines (2015) *International School Manila, Taguig City, Philippines (2001) *U.S. Embassy, Ermita, Philippines *The Orient Square (parking only), Pasig, Philippines *Quadrio Mall, Prague, Czech Republic *Hotel Vojenská Zotavovna, Špindlerův Mlýn, Czech Republic *Railway Station, Hořovice, Czech Republic